


Behind the mask

by HelenFlower92



Category: Queen of Swords, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Enemies to lovers hint, F/M, Holiday one-shot fic, House Cryber Holiday Cookie Exchange, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenFlower92/pseuds/HelenFlower92
Summary: Kylo Ren and Kira of Swords, are trapped in a mine, slowly suffocating…..
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: House Cryber Holiday Cookie Exchange





	Behind the mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EquusGirl0621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/gifts).



For a prompt in the House Cryber Holiday Cookie Exchange _, Hurt/Comfort (including emotional, bonus if it’s both)_.

* * *

This story will be set in an AU, based on one of my favourite TV series Queen of Swords, _End of Days_ episode (with a few modifications and changes).

Tessa Alvarado/Queen of Swords = Rey Palpatine / Kira of Swords (a nod to Jaina Solo also known as Sword of the Jedi);

Captain Marcus Grisham = Kylo Ren / Ben Solo (for the sake of the story he is known as Kylo Ren, no one but Snoke does know his real name);

Colonel Luis Ramirez Montoya = Snoke .

* * *

Rey was pissed.... Well, she was more than pissed. She was enraged. She always thought that she will die of old age, together with a husband, living in freedom, not tyranny.

But it seems that fate had an odd sense of humor.

Instead of her wish, it's seems that she was about to die in an old mine with her worst enemy, Kylo Ren.

The day started so well.... steal some jewels and money from Snoke, piss off a few soldiers and return home. But, she didn't expect that Snoke’s lapdog, Kylo Ren, to chase her like a hunted animal that needed to be put down.

After a brief skirmish, Kylo Ren and some members of his crew, that followed only his orders, followed her through the desert, until she took refuge in an abandoned mine. Of course, the presumptuous idiot followed her in the mine, ordering his crew to wait outside so that he could finish her off on his own.

They started dueling in the mine, and a little after, the mine started to collapse, blocking all the exits and all the oxygen sources.

* * *

"This is all your fault!", yelled Rey with a hoarse voice, while having a knife pointed in Kylo's direction.

"Scream all that you want, Kira of the Swords. I wonder how faster the oxygen will dissipate if you're using it to scream at me", added Kylo siting atop of a rock, bored, seemingly with no care in the world.

The lack of reaction from Kylo's part at their current predicament, made Rey to see red in front of her eyes and in a blind rage, she jumped at Kylo with her knife, hell bent on killing him right then and there.

Unfortunately, for her, the lack of oxygen started affecting her already, so it was little surprise when the aim of her knife was a little off, resulting in Kylo grabbing her wrist in the process.

"Why?!", Rey asked while tears began to form at the corners of her eyes, behind her lace mask.

"Why what? Say it!", Kylo replied, while applying pressure to Kira's wrist in hopes of making her drop the knife.

"Why are you serving Snoke? What does he have on you?", Rey replied, still struggling in Kylo's strong grip on her wrist.

As soon as the question " _What does he have on you?_ " left Kira's lips, Kylo's grip went slack, allowing Rey to extract her wrist from his grip, pushing him against one of the walls, her knife pressed against his throat.

"Answer me, dammit! Or so I swear I will end you right here!", Rey added with more vigor in her voice, even if she began to breathe heavily and to feel lightheaded.

Kylo's eyes watched her every move, while being suddenly silent , waiting patiently for Kira to pass out.

Soon, Rey's breathing became laborious until she lost her conscience, falling directly into Kylo's arms.

After he caught Kira's body in his arms, Kylo allowed his body to drop on the ground, in a lay down position with Kira atop of him.

"You wanted to know what Snoke does have on me?", Kylo replied to a seemingly unconscious Kira.

"He threatens me that if I won't do his bidding, if I won't kill you, he will kill the woman I love. He will kill Rey Palpatine", added Kylo with heavy breaths.

"But I can't kill you either. I love you too, so I don't know what I should do.... I will have to pick one of you at some point and kill the other..... the strange thing is that I really wish, you were the same person....", Kylo added while starting to laugh a little at the irony.

Then Kylo realized something. That this could be his chance to finally unmask Kira of the Swords and find out who she really is.

But as soon as he touched her lace mask, seemingly to pull it away, he withdrew his hand.

He realized that what he thought of doing it wasn't right, that only Kira could give her consent for that to happen, that if he would do that he would be the lowest trash on the face of the Earth.

"I love you, Kira. If by some miracle we escape from this mine, I hope you'll end my suffering and kill me. If you do, both you and Rey will be okay, Snoke won't be able to hurt either of you anymore.", Kylo added with his last strength as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Fortunately for them, Kylo's soldiers were able to blow up one of the mine's entrance with dynamite, and Kira which wasn't totally unconscious, heard Kylo's heartfelt declaration of love and recovered faster as soon as she felt the sweet taste of the oxygen, watched at Kylo's peaceful face and added: "I love, you too, with all my heart", as she pressed her lips against his, with tears falling from her eyes. " _And Rey does it, too_ ".

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property and creation of Lucas Film and Disney while the Queen of Sword is the property and creation of David Abramowitz & Linda Lukens. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope that whoever you are, you will like this. I tried my best.


End file.
